poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Problem (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)
The Last Problem is the 30th episode of Season 9 of Sonic: Adventures in Equestria, and a reimagining of the Season 9 MLP: FiM Episode of the same name. Summary 20 years into the distant future, the Princesses of Harmony and Team Sonic attempt to solve a star pupil/student of their own named Luster Dawn and the newest Freedom Fighter member Rhythm the Chinchilla's friendship problem. Plot 20 years after the events of The Ending of the End, an older Team Sonic and Princesses of Harmony (along with Spike and Dr. Eggman) are visited by one of their students named Luster Dawn and the newest member of the Freedom Fighters named Rhythm the Chinchilla, who do not understand the importance of friendship. Princess Twilight tells them a story of how she and her friends was once worried of losing her friendships. Flashing back to their coronation day, the Mane Nine make preparations to move back to Canterlot with Spike but all nine of them worried that this will result in them and Team Sonic drifting apart. Sonic and his friends seem more welcoming of this change however and focus more on the final preparations for their ceremony. Once both groups are together, the Mane Nine grows frustrated and tell Team Sonic that they feel like they care more about making their coronation perfect than the fact that they will be leaving Ponyville. Team Sonic reveal to the Mane Nine that they do share their concerns and are keeping themselves busy so they won't be sad about it either. They let out their feelings and cry together, which makes the nine alicorn princesses feel better, knowing that their mobian friends feel the same way. The Jewel Pixie Animals then offer to help finish the preparations for the coronation, and Team Sonic and the Mane Nine almost miss the train to Canterlot. The Princesses of Harmony make it just in time for their coronation, which goes off without a hitch. After the ceremony ends, Team Sonic and the Mane Nine share a laugh about their past adventures. The Mane Nine decide to establish a Council of Friendship so they can maintain their relationships with Team Sonic by convening once every moon. Afterward, Celestia and Luna retire to Silver Shoals. Back in the future, Twilight finishes her story and explains to Luster Dawn and Rhythm that friendships can be hard to maintain, but life is even harder without them. The Jewel Pixie Animals and the rest of Eggman's henchmen enter, now older, still friends with the heroes, who now rule Equestria as the Council. Luster Dawn and Rhythm take our heroes' wisdom to heart and Sonic and Twilight send Luster and Rhythm to Ponyville, where they begin to make friends with the other creatures there and have adventures of her own. Differences *Because of their role as alicorn princesses in the Sonic: Adventures in Equestria universe, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Trixie, Starlight, and Sunset also have taller statures and flowing manes and tails like Celestia and Luna before them, as such, they all appear with Twilight in the beginning of the episode, as do Team Sonic. *Unlike in the original episode, the coronation goes off without any problems, thanks to the Jewel Pixie Animals finishing the preparations for their owners. Transcript The Last Problem (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript Trivia *This episode reveals that the pressure of constant world-saving, especially the battle with the Legion of Doom in the previous episode, became too much for the Mane Nine, and they developed PTSD as a result. *During the ending credits, "Green Light Ride" from Team Sonic Racing plays. *Team Sonic and Eggman's future includes: **Sonic is now the leader of the Freedom Fighters, succeeding Sally Acorn, he's also still a adventurous spirit, he's also now happily married to Amy Rose. Design wise, he has additional spikes, he wears a dark blue sleeveless jacket and a brown neckerchief (similar to his Boom counterpart), he also wears upgraded versions on his trademark shoes, sunglasses based on their design from the Sonic Riders series, a cape, and the bracelet he got from Chip in Sonic Unleashed, his sword has been upgraded as well. **Amy Rose now co-leads the Freedom Fighters, and has also finally married Sonic, even having twins called Emilia and Ricky (who are friends with Li'l Cheese, Pinkie's daughter), who also have Sonic's trademark speed. Design wise, she wears a white collared shirt over a magenta vest with a pink tie, a purple skirt, and near-black boots with gold hearts, and her hammer has been upgraded as well. **Tails is now a full time mechanic, piloting an upgraded Tornado and also working with a reformed Eggman, he's also now married to Zooey. Design wise, he wears a pair of brown goggles with orange lens and a brown work belt (similar to his Boom counterpart). **Knuckles still guards the Master Emerald from time to time, but he now has better control over his temper, he's started going out treasure hunting more, usually bringing the treasures he finds to museums. Design wise, he wears black sunglasses and a necklace with an emerald pendant, he now also wears a desert scarf, a cowboy hat (similar to his OVA counterpart) and updated versions of his gloves. **Shadow is now the head commander of G.U.N. succeeding the original commander following his retirement, despite this, he's still a full time member of the Freedom Fighters with him and Sonic still being on good terms, he's also now married to Perci. Design wise, he has additional spikes, he wears a red scarf with white sequins to look like stars, he also wears upgraded versions of his air shoes, a cape, and a locket which contains a picture of Maria. **Cream now teaches Amy's sensitivity training seminars in her place, and she also still has Cheese, seeing as how they've both inseparable, she's also just as polite and well-mannered as ever. Design wise, she wears a sleeveless light orange wrap dress with pale yellow frills on the sleeves and the bottom of her skirt, a light blue bow on her head, white bobby socks, and brown loafer shoes. **Rouge now co-heads G.U.N. with Shadow and has also given up her thieving ways. As a result, she and Knuckles are now on friendlier terms. Design wise, she wears a tan trench coat over a pink top, black Capri pants, and black high-heels, she also appears to have some elements from her Sonic Heroes costume. **Silver still helps protect the past so nothing bad happens in his era, but he's now less naive and his psychokinetic powers have improved, he's also now married to Blaze. Design wise, he has additional spikes, he wears a black beret with cyan details on his head and a belt with a paintbrush, he also wears upgraded versions of his gloves. **Blaze is still the protector of the Sol Emeralds, but is now more trusting in others and has also married Silver, her mastery over fire has also improved greatly. Design wise, she wears a royal purple summer dress, a white pearl choker, and a wide-brimmed white hat with a purple band around it, she also wears a white and pink cape. **Dr. Eggman has now completely redeemed himself for his past actions, now using his intellect for good instead of evil, he and Sonic are now on good terms because of this, he also kept his robots, but sends them to underpopulated areas like he promised, giving the Freedom Fighters at least something to do when there isn't a major threat, he's also now much nicer to his minions. Design wise, he wears the same clothes his IDW counterpart wore during his time as Mr. Tinker, he also a set of grey goggles with unflappable green lenses and a wrist communicator (similar to his Boom counterpart). *Sonic and MLP characters from numerous past episodes make cameo appearances during the coronation and the ending part of the episode. *When Team Sonic create and beautiful light show in their Friendship Princess Form during the Mane Nine's coronation, a special version of the song Way of Sirenix plays, sung by Mina Mongoose. *"Let's Make It!" from Sonic Adventure 2 plays at the beginning of the episode. *"Have A Nice Talk" from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story plays when Sonic and Tails arrive at Canterlot Castle. *"Home" from Undertale plays during the beginning of the flashback. *"Princess Shroob" from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time plays when Team Sonic gasp after the Mane Nine say they don't care about them leaving. *"Ventus' Theme" from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep plays when Team Sonic, Spike, and Eggman go up to check on the Mane Nine. *"Luma ~ Sad Girl (Medley)" from Super Mario Galaxy plays when Team Sonic enter the room the Mane Nine were crying in to tell them that they do care about them leaving Ponyville. *"Have a Sweet Talk" from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story when the Mane Nine admit how scared they about leaving Ponyville. *"New Journeys" from Sonic Forces plays at the end of the flashback. *The Freedom Fighters' future members includes: ** Rhythm the Chinchilla ** Emilia the Hedgehog (daughter of Sonic and Amy) ** Ricky the Hedgehog (son of Sonic and Amy) ** Lara-Su the Echidna (daughter of Knuckles and Julie-Su) ** Sonya Acorn (daughter of Sally and Gadget) ** Manik Acorn (son of Sally and Gadget) ** Argyle the Crocodile (son of Vector and Honey) ** Belle D'Coolette (daughter of Bunnie and Antoine) ** Jacques D'Coolette (son of of Bunnie and Antoine) ** Melody Mongoose (daughter of Mina and Ash) ** Terry Mongoose (son of Mina and Ash) ** Skye Prower (son of Tails and Zooey) ** Rachel Prower (daughter of Tails and Zooey) ** Rutan the Echidna (son of Lien-Da and Doctor Starline) ** Lucinda the Hedgehog (daughter of Shadow and Perci) ** Rian the Hedgehog (son of Silver and Blaze) ** Mikey the Hawk (son of Jet and Wave) ** Nya the Wolf (daughter of Infinite and Lina) *Equestrian Residents of the Future includes: ** Nova Sparkle (daughter of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry) ** Luster Dawn (daughter of Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst) ** Apricot Apple (daugther of Applejack and Chance-A-Lot) ** Flare Blitz (daugther of Rainbow Dash and Soarin') ** L'll Cheese (daugther of Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich) ** Lavender (daugther of Rarity and Spike) ** Buttercream (daugther of Fluttershy and Discord) ** Sunlight Essence (daughter of Sunset Shimmer and Fancy Pants) ** Sunny Star (daugther of Trixie Lulamoon and Hoo'far) ** Big Sugar (son of Big Mac and Sugar Belle) ** Honeycrisp (daugther of Apple Bloom and Pipsqueak) ** Strawberlly (daugther of Sweetie Belle and Button Mash) ** Arhey (daugther of Scootaloo and Rumble) ** Mitchi (daugther of Sandbar and Yona) ** Veronica (daugther of Gallus and Silverstream) ** Luck (son of Gallus and Silverstream) ** Sulfur (daugther of Smolder and Ocellus) ** Stonelart (son of Mudbriar and Maud Pie) *In this Universe, some MLP and Sonic characters are married with each other: **Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry **Applejack and Chance-A-Lot **Rainbow Dash and Soarin' **Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich **Rarity and Spike **Fluttershy and Discord **Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst **Sunset Shimmer and Fancy Pants **Trixie Lulamoon and Hoo'far **Thorax and Ember **Apple Bloom and Pipsqueak **Sweetie Belle and Button Mash **Scootaloo and Rumble **Sandbar and Yona **Gallus and Silverstream **Smolder and Ocellus **Sonic and Amy **Tails and Zooey **Shadow and Perci **Silver and Blaze **Knuckles and Julie-Su **Rouge and Fang **Cream and Ray **Vector and Honey **Espio and Whisper **Charmy and Saffron **Bunnie and Antoine **Sally and Gadget **Rotor and Tangle **Mina and Ash **Dulcy and Manic **Jet and Wave **Storm and Sonia **Cosmo and Mighty **Lina and Infinite **Marine and Bark **Sticks and Bean **Shard and Nicole **Maria and Kyle **Shade and Cliff **Lien-Da and Doctor Starline Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes